


Bed and Board

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [184]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Traveling to Xing is not without its rewards.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed and Board

Edward snapped his mouth shut, realizing it dangled open. The entryway to the house – palace – dripped with gold and scarlet. Cool green statues rose in silent watchfulness, ranged along the walls. 

Next to him, Winry clutched at Edward’s sleeve. “I think we’re in the wrong place,” she whispered out of the side of her mouth. 

“This is where Al told us to come.” Edward didn’t bother whispering. The size of the place swallowed up his voice almost as soon as the words came out. He glanced around. People stared at them and, despite being in a different country and the people having a different physiognomy than he was accustomed to, Edward could tell they found Winry and him wanting. He curled his lip and narrowed his eyes in response. They’d been traveling across the desert for two weeks. Sand coated their clothing and they reeked of sweat and horse. It wasn’t like there was a shower sitting outside they could use to get cleaned up. 

“Ed! Winry!” Alphonse’s shout was a welcome sound. They turned in time to catch Alphonse as he threw his arms around them both, hugging tight. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“We are, too!” Winry said with a laugh. “It’s been a long trip.”

“Too long,” Edward grunted. Automail heated up too much in the direct sun, making traveling through the Eastern Desert a trial at best. 

“I can tell.” 

Winry scowled, poking Alphonse in the stomach. “Did you say ‘smell’?” 

“No, no!” He waved his hands. “Come on, I’ll take you to your quarters. You can get clean and rest up for a while.” He threw his arms over their shoulders and led them along down a series of corridors until they reached a pair of doors carved out of wood. 

Edward couldn’t even begin to count the amount of dragons rampaging across the panels. He turned to Winry, who held up her hand. “No.” 

“But!” 

“No.” 

Alphonse pushed the doors open, striding inside a room almost as big as the whole downstairs of the house in Risembool. “All right. This will be your room - ”

“This?” Winry shrieked.

“Don’t you like it?” A frown spread over Alphonse’s face. “It’s a good room…”

“It’s not a room, it’s a mansion!” 

He sighed, looking around himself. “It’s a typical guest room in the palace. I don’t think there’s anything smaller.” 

Edward spotted a dragon with some sort of bird carved out of ebon wood. Gold splashed around the room and brilliantly-colored silks draped over the windows and the tall bed frame. Sweet and spicy herbs perfumed the air from a tiny brazier set on what looked like a marble column. The opulence could be overwhelming but Edward smiled sharply. “We’ll take it.” 


End file.
